


I Lied

by Jillian_Bowes



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kissing, M/M, Post Episode 9, a lil bit of blood, the boys get kidnapped essentially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian_Bowes/pseuds/Jillian_Bowes
Summary: Philip and Lukas have been kidnapped, and Ryan has no intention of letting them get away this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first philkas fic! hope you enjoy.

He was underwater.  Nobody could touch him.  He was vaguely aware of a familiar voice distantly calling him, but he continued to lie at the bottom of this mysterious pool.  He couldn’t remember ever feeling so hazy.  He reached a hand up toward the rays of light coming down from the top off the pool.  

“Philip,” the muffled voice echoed again, clearly in distress.  He sat up carefully and looked around, his hair flowing with the movement.  “Wake up!” the voice hissed.  He knew that voice.  

On a normal day, that voice would soothe him with uncharacteristically sweet reassurances whispered in his ear, or light a fire in his belly with a stifled, hoarse timbre over the phone.  It was Lukas.  

But the frantic quality to his voice deeply unsettled him.  He never wanted Lukas to panic like that again, not after the cabin.  Slowly, he rose to his feet, not taking his eyes off of the sunlight above.  He could feel his breath running out, and he knew that soon he would need to inhale. 

“Philip, _please,_ he’s coming back, _please wake up.”_

He didn’t know where Lukas was, but all he wanted was to get to him.  His chest burned with what might have been need for oxygen or heart ache, and he was beginning to panic as well.  What used to be his safe place had become a prison, and for the first time he was afraid he was going to drown.

When at last he couldn’t take it anymore, he took a shuddering breath and he was wrenched from the pool.

The next thing he was aware of was that he couldn’t move his arms or legs.  His mind was fuzzy like he was still underwater, and his head lolled to the side.  “Philip, oh my god, Philip,” he heard Lukas say next to him.  “He’s gonna kill us.”  His voice was trembling badly.  

“Lukas?” Philip mumbled.  “What…?”  He blinked the haze in his vision away and met Lukas’s eyes.  His face was pale and tear-stained.  He looked down, discovering that he and Lukas were both bound to old chairs.  The space they were confined to was small and dimly-lit.  Philip unwittingly began to shake, wide eyes darting all around.

“He drugged us, Philip.  He’s gonna come back and he’s gonna kill us,” Lukas chattered.

“Oh my god,” Philip breathed.

“Philip, I—“ He stopped, swallowed.  “I’m sorry,” he whispered.  

“Oh my _god,”_ he said again, the reality of the situation washing over him in waves.  

Lukas continued blinking back tears.  “It’s my fault we’re here.”  He barely registered Lukas’s words.  

Philip attempted to steady his breathing.  “Okay, okay, okay,” he exhaled.  “Lukas—“

“I should have told Helen, I should have let you tell—“

“Hey, hey,” he tried.  One of them had to be calm, and it clearly wasn’t going to be Lukas.  “Don’t do that.”  He leaned his head toward Lukas’s as close as he could, and Lukas met him halfway to rest his forehead on Philip’s.  “Helen will come,” he assured.  

“She doesn’t even know where we _are,”_ Lukas moaned.  

“She’ll find us, Lukas.”  In truth, he didn’t believe it.  There was no way she could know where they were.  Neither of them even knew where they were.  They gazed into each other’s watery eyes briefly before the moment was shattered by a large metal door opening in front of them from the ground up. 

Were they in a storage unit?

The fleeting hope that help might have arrived was ripped away by the looming figure standing at the entrance with an electric lantern.  It was the cabin shooter.  He didn’t even look at them, he only set lamp on a nearby table and turned back to the door.  

He slammed the door to the ground and both boys flinched.  Philip tried not to hyperventilate, a task at which Lukas was clearly failing.  The shooter finally turned to face them and removed his gun from its holster in a swift motion.

“Oh my god,” Philip said again as Lukas choked down a sob.  

“You boys have caused me a _lot_ of trouble,” he said to them warningly.  Lukas had his eyes turned up toward the ceiling, probably praying to anyone who would listen.  

Philip tried to put on a brave face, which probably turned out to look more like a frightened grimace.  “You won’t get away with this,” he attempted. “Helen will find us.  She’s probably on her way right now.”

The corner of the killer’s mouth twitched upwards.  “Sherriff Torrance,” he said fondly.  “It’s actually thanks to her that you’re here.  I never would have found you if she didn’t tell me exactly where you were.  And now we’re here, in the last place she would ever want to be.”

Philip and Lukas looked at each other in terrified confusion.  Why would she tell him where to find them?  As if to answer their unspoken question, he pulled on the chain around his neck to reveal his FBI badge.  “Ryan Kane.  FBI.”  His voice was almost smug.

“No,” Philip whispered, as Lukas whimpered, “Jesus Christ.”  He had never seen or heard Lukas so powerless; it frightened him to the point of tears. 

“I should have killed you both when I had the chance,” he continued gruffly.  “Enough wasting time.”  He cocked his gun and pointed it at Lukas.  

 _“No!”_ Philip shouted.  His finger was poised on the trigger, but a noise outside stopped him. 

“Shit,” Kane hissed.  He strode over to the door to open it and step out. 

The boys heaved simultaneous sighs of relief, though they both knew it would be short-lived.  Lukas bowed his head, shaking it in defeat.  

This was it.  When Kane came back, he was going to kill them both.  There was no escape on a motorcycle, no frying pan, no help coming.  “Lukas.”  He didn’t look up.   _“Lukas,”_ he tried again. 

“I lied to you,” Lukas said suddenly.  Philip’s brows knitted questioningly.  

“What are you talking about?”

“I lied,” he said again, weakly.  “My stomach hurts.  It hurts all the time when I’m with you.”  He finally looked up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears.  

Philip gave him a watery smile, though his own grief was pulling the corners of his mouth back down.  “Mine too.”  Lukas sniffled and leaned forward so they could rest their foreheads on each other’s again.  

“When we get out of here,” Philip started, “we should get a dog.  A golden retriever or something.”  Lukas just looked at him like he was crazy.  “We can move to the city, where no one cares if we’re together.”

Once Lukas realized what he was doing, he smiled faintly.  “A golden retriever sounds nice,” he said shakily.  “We could get a nice, shitty little apartment.”  They both weakly chuckled. 

“Yeah…  I can do some photography, and you can do your motocross.  And we can visit my mom sometimes.”

“We’ll ride off together like you dreamed we would, you sap.”

Tears fell silently down Philip’s face.  “I can’t wait.”  Lukas gave him the look that told him he desperately wanted to kiss him, but they were angled too awkwardly.  They settled instead for leaning against each other, trying to remain calm before the inevitable. 

Ryan was back in the room like a flash, more flustered than they had ever seen him.  He surged toward them, forgetting to shut the door behind him.  Cracking his neck, he cocked the gun once more and pointed it at Lukas.  “Time to do what I should have done weeks ago.”

Lukas inhaled sharply through his nose, and both boys squeezed their eyes shut.  Philip was shaking so hard he felt like he was vibrating.  He’d imagined death a thousand times before, but never had it scared him so much as it did when it was right in front of him.  He was going to lose Lukas, and then he was going to be plunged into an eternal nothing.  He wasn’t sure which thought terrified him more.

“I love you, Philip,” he heard Lukas cry. 

“I love you, Lukas.”

Philip held his breath, eyes screwed shut.  He only hoped it wouldn’t hurt. 

He jumped against his restraints at the almighty bang that rang out around him, involuntarily wailing when he felt warm blood spatter onto him.  

 _That’s Lukas’s blood,_ he thought.  His eyes were still closed, not willing to see the state Lukas must have been in.  He was trying very hard not to throw up at the thought.  He almost couldn’t hear his own keening over the ring in his ears.

“Philip, Lukas!” he heard distantly.  It sounded like Helen…  He dared not open his eyes, it was surely a trick of his own imagination.

“Philip, oh my god, Philip, look!”  That was Lukas’s voice.  Against his better judgment, he turned his head toward Lukas and opened his eyes.  He was _alive._  There was blood on him, but he was gaping at something  ahead of them:  Helen.

Her gun was pointed at the ground, and at that moment he noticed the body on the ground.  The cabin shooter lay in a heap at their feet, blood pouring from a wound in his head in torrents.  

“Are you boys all right?” Helen asked them.  Her voice was tight, like she was struggling to hold it all together. 

They both nodded wordlessly and wide-eyed.  She checked Kane’s pulse, and once she decided it was safe to do so, she rushed to free them from their bonds.  She got Philip loose first, and once he could stand up, she pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly.  

“You came,” he choked.

“I’m so sorry, Philip.”

“Me too.”  He gently pulled away and turned his eyes to Lukas.  He clearly felt awkward in the situation, tied up in the midst of an emotional reunion.  

Helen looked sheepish.  “Sorry.”  She swiftly untied Lukas and he stood up, wincing at the pain in his still-raw gunshot wound.  He rolled his ankles and rubbed his wrists where the bindings dug into his skin.  A squad car pulled up, and following closely behind was Agent Davis’s car.  

Helen hurried the boys from the storage space and intercepted Kamilah before she could go inside.  Philip could hear the two of them arguing while Tony stepped out of the car and walked towards Lukas and him.  “Thank God,” he said, relieved.  “Come on, I can take y’all to the hospital.” 

Lukas, still relatively in shock, didn’t look too thrilled at the idea.  He probably didn’t know how he would face his dad, if he was even there.  “Uh, can you give us a second?” Philip implored.  

Tony gave them a knowing look.  “Yeah.”  He turned to the bloody scene before him, finally recognizing the body on the ground as the FBI agent he once revered.  “Damn,” he said under his breath. 

Philip took hold of Lukas’s wrist and pulled him off to the side to talk in private.  His blue eyes were wide open, darting around as if he was waiting for Ryan to pop out and shoot them.  “Lukas?”  He still wasn’t looking at him.  “Lukas.  He’s gone.”  Finally, he was able to hold Lukas’s gaze.  “He’s dead.  It’s over,” he reiterated. 

“It’s over,” Lukas said disbelievingly.  

“Yeah, it’s over,” Philip almost laughed.  “We’re safe.”

“We’re safe,” he breathed back, and he threw himself into Philip’s arms, burying his face into his neck.  Philip held on tightly.  They were safe, and this time, it was for good. 

They held onto each other for dear life, until Tony came back round.  “Okay guys, I have to take you to the hospital now.”  The boys reluctantly dislocated.  “Helen will meet us there.  They’re gonna want to check you out too, Philip.”  He inwardly groaned, but he was too tired to argue.  

Once Tony started to head back to the car, Lukas’s fingers brushed the length of his arm down to his hand, intertwining his fingers with Philip’s.  They spent the entire trip to the hospital hand-in-hand, leaning against each other for support.

Philip was cleared by the doctors to leave, he only had a few cuts and bruises.  He raced to Lukas’s room as soon as his examination was over.  He was reclining on his bed above the covers, looking remotely put out that he was even there.

“Hey,” Philip greeted.  “They didn’t clear you to leave?”

“No,” Lukas huffed.  “They want me to stay another night.”

Philip sat in the chair by the bed and took his hand.  “Probably for the best.  Hear from your dad, yet?” he asked, a little uncomfortable.

Lukas frowned.  “No.  He might not even know we were gone.  Not like anyone knows where he is.”

“He’ll turn up,” he encouraged.  Lukas sighed like he didn’t believe him.  

“Philip,” said a voice from the door.  It was Helen.  She looked _exhausted._  

“Hey.  Everything squared away?” he asked her.

“Almost.  Plenty of paperwork ahead, though.  Gabe’s waiting for us at home.  Ready to go?”

He and Lukas shared a disappointed look.  “Actually, um… would it be all right if I stayed here with Lukas?”   Lukas’s eyes brightened a little at the proposal.

Helen gave them a wilting smile.  “Fine, fine.  But come home right after check-out.  And Lukas?”  He looked up at her, surprised.  “You can come home with Philip if you need to.”  He swallowed.  “Thanks, Sherriff Torrance.”

“Helen’s fine.  Good night, boys.”  She waved fondly and left.  

“You don’t have to stay here,” Lukas said.

Philip ran his thumb along his hand.  “I know.”

“So,” he began, smiling.  “A golden retriever, huh?”

Philip snorted.  “They’re good therapy dogs, I hear.”

Lukas rolled his eyes.  “Whatever.”  God only knew how much therapy they would need after the past weeks.  Philip stood up and stretched.  “Going somewhere?” Lukas asked him.

He smirked.  “Definitely not.”  With that, he climbed into the hospital bed and curled up next to him.  

Lukas let out a low groan.  “God, I’m tired.”  

Philip smiled lovingly at him and pressed a kiss to his lips.  “You ought to be.  I’m gonna go ahead and go to sleep, if you don’t mind.”  He nuzzled his head into Lukas’s chest.

“Watch it, I got shot there.”  Philip feigned a snore.  He felt Lukas’s arms wrap around him, and they fell asleep in each other’s embrace.

Hours later, Philip heard the door to the room open, and he felt Lukas stir underneath him.  Unwilling to move an inch, he kept his eyes closed and attempted to fall back asleep.

He heard a figure come in and sit down in the chair by the bed with a heavy sigh.  Lukas turned his head toward the chair, tensing up and slightly tightening his grip on Philip.  

“Got anything to say?” the visitor said finally.  It was Bo.  

Lukas swallowed.  “Do you?”  Philip gently moved his fingers along his chest in tiny movements, out of Bo’s sight. 

Bo didn’t speak for several moments.  Then, “Yeah.  You’re my son, and…  I won’t pretend to understand— _this,_ but… I love you.  And I want you to be happy.”  Lukas didn’t say anything, but Philip felt him minutely trembling.  Bo awkwardly cleared his throat.  “You uh, want anything from home?”

“No.”  A few seconds passed.  “Thanks, Dad.”  Bo clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow.”  

When Philip was confident that Bo had left he said, “That was intense.”

Lukas scoffed.  “You really _are_ awake.”

“Oh, yeah, don’t mind me.  I’ll just go back to being unconscious.”

“Shut up.”

Philip shifted up so that his head was on the pillow to look into his eyes.  “Really though.  Are you okay?”

He took a deep breath.  “Yeah.  I think so.”

“Do you believe me now?”

He looked confused.  “About what?”

Philip smiled.  “That everything will be okay?”

Lukas rolled his eyes at him.  “We’ll see.  We still have to go to school.”

Philip reached down and took his hand.  “I’m not worried.”  Lukas didn’t seem to agree.  “Aren’t you at least a little relieved?”

He sighed.  “Yeah, of course.  I thought…  I didn’t think he would ever want to see me again.”

Philip tapped his nose.  “You’re so dramatic.”

“Oh, I’m dramatic?” he teased.  “You’re the one who wants us to ride off into the sunset or something.”

“And you don’t?”

“Maybe.”

Philip’s expression turned to one of fond seriousness.  “Did you mean what you said?  Back in the storage unit?”

“Remind me,” Lukas murmured. 

Philip inched closer on the pillow so that their noses were almost touching.  “You said your stomach hurts.  And that you love me.  Did you mean that?  Or were you just saying that because you thought we were gonna die?”

“Did you mean what you said?” Lukas returned.  “That we would live in the city together?”

Philip breathed a laugh.  “Yeah.  Yeah, I did.”

Lukas smiled.  “Me too.”

He looked into Lukas’s eyes for a moment, then frowned.  “I thought he shot you.”

Lukas knitted his eyebrows together.  “What?”

“When that gunshot went off, and the blood went everywhere… I thought that was your blood.”

Lukas gave him a look like he always did when he didn’t know what to say.  “I’m sorry, Philip.”  Philip tried to smile, but he imagined he wasn’t doing a very good job.  “I love you,” Lukas whispered, trying to make him feel better. 

Immediately, Philip took his face in his hands and kissed him sloppily.  Lukas responded with enthusiasm, hands firm on Philip’s hips.  He gently turned Philip over so he was on top of him and slid his hands underneath his shirt.  Lukas kissed down his jaw and got to work on his neck.  Philip moaned and Lukas stopped, covering Philip’s mouth with his hand.

“You wanna wake up the whole hospital?” he hissed playfully. 

“Don’t care.”  He pulled down on Lukas’s neck and kissed him again.  

“People are gonna see,” Lukas sang.

“Don’t care!” Philip sang back.

Lukas finally gave up and kissed him deeply.  The two of them lost track of time, and eventually fell back asleep with no worry about what tomorrow would bring. 

**Author's Note:**

> so this idea actually came to me in a dream where lukas is about to be shot and Philip shuts his eyes and ears a gunshot and thinks for a fleeting few seconds that lukas has been killed. this was supposed to be shorter but I wanted to go on with the hospital scene. anyways, leave kudos and comments telling me what you thought!
> 
> follow my new philkas blog at plaidphilkas.tumblr.com


End file.
